Sexy School Teacher
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma is forced to be at a meeting with Regina. What happens when Emma gets in trouble for not listening?


Emma was stuck in a meeting with Regina and was completely ignoring whatever the mayor was saying to her. She was using her time wisely by imagining Regina as an actual school teacher standing before her.

Regina wore her black rimmed glasses, a white blouse on that had a few buttons open, a dark grey skirt that hugged all of her curves and showed off her best asset. She had on black heels and in her hand was a pointer stick.

In her fantasy, Regina was using the pointer stick to point out the different parts of a female reproductive organ.

"I don't understand why the hell I have to learn anatomy all over again! I know my way around town if you know what I mean."

"Miss Swan, even if you 'know your way around town' as you put it, it doesn't mean that you know everything. There are certain techniques and positions that you wouldn't know about, so I suggest you pay close attention to me."

Emma nodded her head eagerly as she sat in her desk wearing her school uniform which included a red blazer, white dress shirt, red dress pants and men's dress shoes.

Regina walked towards Emma, used the pointer to lift Emma's chin upwards so she got a much better view of her, and purred, "Miss Swan, where do you recommend we begin with your lessons?"

[x]

"Stop imagining me as a sexy school teacher standing at a blackboard explaining...things!" Regina scolded.

"How the hell did you know what I thought of?"

Regina pointed to Emma's coffee cup.

"I wanted to find out what was distracting you from listening to me when I have important information to tell you! Don't worry, the magic will wear off soon."

"What the hell, Regina! I like my thoughts to be private. You can't make a potion and spike my drink like that. I can arrest you for this, you know."

"I'm the mayor here and you are the sheriff, so that wouldn't be a smart thing to do."

"I still can't believe you!"

"Do you fantasize about me like that all the time?"

"Can we get this meeting over, already?"

"You never answered me."

"It's not always the teacher and student fantasy." Emma mumbled as she looked at the floor.

Regina rummaged through her desk and found exactly what she was looking for. She walked towards Emma who was sitting in front of her desk.

Emma looked up to see what Regina was doing and gulped when she saw the object in her hand.

Regina had a smirk on her face and had a pointer stick in her hand.

"Miss Swan, since you've chosen to be very difficult, so I've decided to punish you for not listening to your teacher when your told!"

Emma was squirming a little in her chair and was only paying attention to Regina now instead of daydreaming.

Regina stood up, walked over to Emma, and put her pointer stick under Emma's chin. She moved it so that Emma was looking up at her.

"I will make sure that the punishment I give you will teach you to pay attention during our meetings. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't listen."

Emma was frozen in her seat and watched Regina get closer to her.

She squeezed her thighs together and hoped that Regina didn't notice what she was doing to the blonde.

"Stand up right now and bend over the desk. I won't tell you again." Regina said as she used the pointer stick to point to the desk.

Emma scrambled out of her seat and did as she was told. She never imagined herself being bent over the mayor's desk before let alone in a meeting.

Regina took her time observing the blonde and stood right behind her while pressing herself against Emma.

As much as Emma wanted to not listen to Regina give orders, she couldn't help but listen to her.

She kept telling herself that she should get up and leave. What if this was the only time this would happen?

"I'm shocked that you actually listened to me that time. I prefer you to listen to me like this at all times."

Emma felt Regina's breath on her neck and shivered when she felt Regina's lips on her neck. She then backed away from Emma and walked back to her desk.

Emma stood up and had a confused look on her face.

Regina sat down at her desk and laid the pointer stick down.

"Our meeting is over, Miss Swan. Please see yourself out and make sure that you pay attention at our next meeting."

Emma glared at Regina, "You can't just do whatever the hell you want with me and then stop!"

"We will continue this next time, Miss Swan. Do make sure that you have a red school uniform on before you walk through my door next time. I promise to make your fantasy a reality."

"Fuck you, Regina!"

"Is that an invitation?"

Emma scowled and said, "Trust me Regina, I won't be the one bent over your desk."

Regina smirked, "We'll see, Miss Swan."


End file.
